Beneath the Surface
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves.
1. Five minutes

Beneath the surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Riley King belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Beneath the surface'**

 **This story is a rewrite of 'And then there was six'.**

 **That story will be taken down very shortly so I suggest that if you were keeping a tab on that story then you instead follow this one as 'And then there was six' will not be updated again.**

 **This story is likely to be fifteen chapters plus long so please keep that in mind. I will be updating on a regular schedule but I can't say for certain how often it will be. There may be times when I will update three or four times a week. Other times you may go a few weeks without an update. While I know this is frustrating for the reader I hope you'll stick with me and understand that sometimes but real life and my muse do not play ball with me.**

 **Every story I begin though I will finish, that much I do promise.**

 **The character of Commander Riley King is an interesting one because not only is he one of the only people who knows exactly what Steve has done on all his classified missions but also becomes the sixth member of 50. You won't see him in the main saga for a few more stories and when you do he won't be introduced this way, hence why it is safe to put this story up and why it's considered a part of the 'What if' saga.**

 **I really hope you all love the character of Riley as much as I do and are willing to give him a chance, I think he brings a different aspect to not just 50 but to Steve as well.**

 **This is set in season one for those of you who are curious and the picture attached is the actor I picked to portray Riley so if you need a visual then you now have it.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve's former second in command arrives in Hawaii.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Others to be mentioned at a later date.**

Chapter Romance

 **None**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

Five minutes

* * *

The plane was empty by the time the tall man walked off of it, his rucksack flung casually over one shoulder as he followed the other more boisterous service men and women who he had been forced to share his flight with towards the main terminal building. Men and women who had been away from home for a long time and were now excited to be back on American soil where their families, loved ones and friends were no doubt waiting to greet them.

They had tried to befriend him at the beginning of the eleven hour flight but had quickly realised who he was and that he was a man who should be left alone at all costs. He had felt their eyes on him throughout the flight and heard his codename whispered in awed tones but he had ignored it all, keeping his eyes closed and allowed sleep to take him.

Even after ten hours of uninterrupted sleep he still felt tired and drained, still plagued by the feeling of emptiness inside him which felt as though it was slowly trying to consume him.

It was a feeling he was more than used to now and one which he feared would leave him a mere fragment of the man who he used to be.

He had been immediately welcomed onto the base by an almost starry eyed Navy General who he had brushed aside as quickly as he could, promising to come back another day to chat to the service men and women who worked there, before he escaped into the nearest cab, asking the driver, a man in his early sixties, to take him to the nearest quiet bar which he could think of.

All he wanted was to be alone.

He wanted to, no that was wrong, he needed to be able to think clearly again.

He needed to rediscover where Archangel ended and the real Riley King began. Somewhere along the line the line between the two had blurred and he knew how dangerous that was, not just for himself but for the men and women he served with as well. He needed to take a long break from everything and face everything he had done in the name of his country.

If he didn't, then he would be lost for good.

"We're here Sir" A voice said from towards the front of the car attracting his attention away from his dark thoughts. He nodded at the driver who had shifted in his seat so he was looking directly at him. Riley nodded at him, his eyes flickering to the front of the cab where the payment meter was, He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it, flipping through the notes until he found the right one, passing it to the cab driver before he pushed open the door and climbed out, shouldering his bag as he twisted out the way of the door and closed it.

Riley stood for a second on the pavement, his eyes fixed on the building in front of him. It was small and surprisingly cosy looking considering the fact it was a bar and exactly what he wanted. The area seemed remote, surrounded only by a few shops and buildings which he assumed housed office workers. Shaking his head, he glanced over his shoulder at the cabbie who was holding his change out to him, he shook his head again as he told the man to keep the change before he headed to the building, his mouth curling into a rare smile when he heard the other man call out a thank you in a surprised tone, clearly not used to being tipped so well.

Riley pushed the door open, stepping into the room and looked around him, scanning the faces of the other patrons and memorising their features in his mind, a habit his father had instilled in him and which the Navy had only encouraged and fostered.

He headed towards the counter, skirting past the tables before he took the free stool at the far end of the bar, a position which would allow him to see everything going on in the room. He dropped his bag to the side of him, keeping it within touching distance before he looked at the one member of staff, waiting for him to finish serving the old man at the bar.

Shifting in his seat slightly, Riley continued to scan the room, taking note of everyone in there. The majority of the patrons seems to be older natives who had probably retired from their jobs and now spent their time in the bar, either for company or because they were trying to escape their wives. One group caught his attention, four men who had to be in their twenties. Men who he recognised having a military bearing. He watched them for a moment before he shook his head wondering whether he had ever been that young and eager.

It was quiet in the bar except for the slight hum of hushed conversation, suiting his mood perfectly.

"What can I get you?"

Riley focused his attention on the bar man who now stood in front of him, staring at the other man until his eye lowered and he moved awkwardly on the spot before Riley spoke.

"A shot of whiskey, bring it over and leave the bottle when you do" he stated, pulling out his wallet again and held his credit card out to the bartender, raising an eyebrow when the other man shook his head.

"I'll take it at the end Sir, any preference with the whiskey brand?" He questioned.

"Something good" Riley replied, tilting his head back and looking at the television which was muted above him and playing an American football game. He watched it for a moment, his hand curling round the glass which the bartender placed in front of him, lifting it to his mouth and drained the glass. It looked as though it was the Seahawks vs the Giants and most likely a repeat considering the time of day.

He sat for a moment wondering when the last time he had done something as simple as sit down and watch a football game. It was probably on his last leave when he had decided to go home for once. Memories of that visit still haunted him, he could picture it so clearly. His mother cooking up a storm in the kitchen, helped by his sisters who had descended on the house once they had learned that he had returned for a visit. Riley had stayed in the living room with his Dad, both of them drinking a cold beer as they watched the game on the television, both making the odd comment about the play.

That had been the last time Riley had spent any time with his father, two months later he had returned from a mission to the news that his father had been killed in the line of duty by a gang who had decided that the best way of enhancing their street cred was to kill a couple of Detectives. If the culprits hadn't have already been behind bars then Riley would have found them himself and delivered his own kind of justice to them.

Reaching out, Riley poured himself another shot and downed it, trying to keep the memories at bay though his attempt failed. His father was gone and that was it. Riley would never again get to see him or spend time with him.

Breathing out, he twisted slightly in his seat, noticing that the group of four military personnel were gathering their things together and heading towards the door. One of them looked over his shoulder, meeting Riley's eyes before the boy looked away, hurrying his friends out of the door. The simple action caused Riley to smirk as he shook his head. He was far too used to that reaction now to be offended about it.

Time passed by slowly for him though he was aware of everything which happened behind him, every person who came in, every person who left. He overheard conversations, some of them private, some of them casual and discarded them all as unimportant. He would have to pay his tab and find the nearest hotel before he crashed but he couldn't seem to find the energy to do that.

Riley's gaze flickered to the side when the door opened, his eyes narrowing in the sudden bright light which flooded the room. There were six men, all in their thirties, all laughing loudly with each other in a way which made his teeth clench together. He turned, about to dismiss them as irrelevant when he paused. His gaze landed on the man at the back of the pack. He was tall with short dark hair, average looking and unremarkable but Riley would recognise him anywhere.

He was one of the people who Riley had hoped never to cross paths with again.

His hand tightened on the glass before he forced himself to loosen it and focus back on the game. It was in the third quarter now and nearly finished. He kept quiet knowing that the other man hadn't noticed him yet but he also knew that it was likely, with the way his luck had been recently, that he would soon see him and come over to interact with him.

The man, Thompson, was well known for getting his squadron into dangerous situations because he had never been able to curb his desire for an adrenaline rush. People like him were dangerous. People like him didn't deserve to wear the uniform which Riley was so proud of.

He took another sip of his drink making a silent bet with himself that Thompson's need for an adrenaline rush would get him into trouble again. He glanced consideringly at the large clock on the wall before nodding once to himself. He gave it ten minutes until something happened because of Thompson.

He was about to focus back on the game when the door opened again and another group came in, the members looking around, clearly looking for someone.

Riley sighed.

Make that five minutes.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. A Blast from the past

Beneath the surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the second chapter of the story.**

 **This story starts off slowly, establishing some romance before it kick off big style. Once it does it will be very much action orientated.**

 **Anyway please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **A meeting between brothers**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two

A blast from the past

* * *

Riley was right, the same way he had always been right when he had been out in the field on a mission, it was almost a sixth sense which had granted him the nickname of Archangel as he was all seeing according to the men on his unit.

Five minutes after Thompson had walked into the bar with his friends and taken his seat, chaos reigned. The bartender had a rifle in his hand which he was pointing at everyone, his dark eyes flickering over the people still standing with a look in them which told Riley that not only did the man know how to use the weapon he was holding in his hands but that he would have little trouble in using it against them either.

Five men lay prone on the floor, knocked out cold with little chance of waking up before they found themselves in a police cell.

Another two lay dead, eyes staring unseeingly into the world, both with identical looks of shock on their faces as if they couldn't believe that they had ended up like this.

Riley leaned back against the counter, grimacing slightly as the knife wound at his side pulled. It was bleeding and would need medical attention but there was little he could do about it now. The wound was the result of him protecting one of the older men and had resulted in the man wielding the knife's untimely demise. Riley, unlike the other men, was a warrior who had been trained to fight from a very young age and instilled with a desire to protect others. The men who he had fought against were simply street thugs with no sense of honour.

Thompson unfortunately was still breathing, standing near Riley, his eyes fixed on him as though he was scared to look away. Riley paid little heed to him, instead tilting his head towards the bar tender as the man finally rang 911 requesting immediate aid. A tone to his voice which was a mixture of resignation and annoyance as though this was a regular occurrence which he had to deal with.

For all Riley knew it was.

Within minutes there was the sounds of approaching sirens, followed by the sound of squealing tires as someone applied the brakes slightly too harshly outside. He looked towards the door, frowning when he view was suddenly obstructed by Thompson.

"Why did you help me?" He demanded, his hand held loosely at his side.

Riley's eyes narrowed, noticing with a sense of satisfaction that Thompson immediately took a step back from him with a flinch which he couldn't hide.

"Well it wasn't because I like you because I think you're the biggest jackass to walk into this bar for a long time." Riley remarked flatly. "I stepped in not for you or your friends but because those men would have had no problem in wiping out everyone in this bar. I wasn't going to sit by and let innocent blood be spilled because of you."

Before Thompson could say anything in reply, the door to the bar was flung open again and an unfamiliar voice yelled out over the murmuring.

"50! Everyone drop your weapons to the ground now and get your hands up where I can see them."

Riley silently cursed as he brought his hands up, palms face forward beside his head so they could be clearly seen. He knew his face would be locked in his default blank look as he took his time looking over the new arrivals who entered the room. New Arrivals who he could tell were highly trained individuals.

This had been the last thing which he had wanted.

Riley's eyes widened as his gaze landed on one of the men who had entered the room. A man who he would never forget, one who he counted as his only true friend in this world and one who he would gladly walk into hell for if the need arose for it.

What the hell was Steve McGarrett doing in Hawaii and why the hell was he responding to a call in regards to a shoot up in a bar?

Riley frowned, watching as McGarrett went up to two of the other people who had come in, giving them orders in a way which told him that the other man must have been in charge of 50. The two of them; one a tall blond man who looked as though he was roughly the same age as them and a younger native woman with brown hair nodded at whatever McGarrett had said and moved away, heading directly towards the perimeters of the room where the older men had gathered together.

Another woman, this one small in height with blonde hair which must have been long considering the hair style it was in, brushed past McGarrett with a wave of her hand at him, heading directly towards the two dead bodies. Riley watched as she knelt beside them and reached out for the first man, resting her slim fingers firstly against the pulse in his neck before she found his wrists and felt for a pulse there. She leaned down, her head tilted as she leaned down towards his face, clearly trying to see whether there was any sign of breathing before she looked at McGarrett and shook her head before repeating the same process with the other man. Clearly she was a woman who didn't like taking chances.

Riley turned from them, ignoring the next wave of people who entered the bar; a wave which would include CSU agents, paramedics for the injured and probably a medical examiner who would deal with the two dead bodies. He turned so he was facing the counter again, cursing in his mind when he saw that his glass of whiskey was shattered, the contents spilled across the bar. The bottle of whiskey was gone as well, smashed across someone's skull in the rush. He could order another one but somehow he doubted that the bar tender would keep the bar open after this.

"Are you hurt or injured?"

Riley frowned slightly at the voice, he didn't recognise it but he could pick up traces of a native accent which told him that man was either born and bred in Hawaii or had lived there long enough to adopt the tone. He was most likely dealing with the Asian looking man who had been one of the first into the bar holding a nasty looking shotgun in his hands.

Riley twisted round again, finding himself confronted with a pair of black eyes. A glance at the rest of the man told him that he had been right in his guess of who he had been dealing with. A look to the side of him showed McGarrett talking to Thompson, a look on his face which indicated that he was moment's away from grabbing Thompson and introducing him face first into a brick wall. It was little surprise considering how much McGarrett hated people like Thompson.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to drop dead on you and add to the paperwork you have to do." Riley told him calmly, watching as the man's lips twitched for a moment as though he was going to smile though he didn't. "I understand that you're doing your job by talking to me but trust me when I say that you don't want to mess with me right now. If you don't believe me than ask your Boss McGarrett and I'm sure he'll tell you as well. The two of us go way back." He remarked, his eyes never dropping from the man's eyes. He saw them widen slightly, probably at the mention of McGarrett but he remained silent, merely looking him up and down thoughtfully as though he was sizing him up.

He was well aware of what the other man would be seeing. A tall man in his early thirties with a built physique which came from the amount of training he placed himself through on a daily basis. His hair was short and jet black with a wave to it which made it difficult to control even when it was short. Dark eyes finished the look off. If the man was any good then he would see his tanned skin and realise that Riley had Hawaiian blood running though his veins from his father who had been half Hawaiian, half Chinese. Riley doubted he would though, not many people could guess his heritage correctly and those who tried and failed often ended up in hospital.

The man in front of him shifted, opening his mouth to speak when a secondary voice interrupted him. This time soft and feminine with a hint of a Californian accent to it,

"Hey Chin, I'm going to get the guys to transport the two bodies to the morgue now. I'll add them to the list of autopsies which we currently have but I can't promise that they'll be done quickly. The cause of death is pretty self-explanatory and we still have that triple homicide and a five pile car up from earlier on to make our way through. With Max and Sophia both away on leave we're pretty shorthanded at the moment" she stated with a sigh.

"Not a problem Rosie, I'll let Steve know when he's finished" the man she had addressed as Chin stated with a nod towards her.

"Great I'd stick around and tell him myself but… you're bleeding"

Riley blinked as the woman appeared from behind Chin, her eyes fixed on his side with an intent look. He blinked momentarily blinded by her red hair which she had gathered back into a ponytail before he spoke glancing down at his side, surprised to see that his t-shirt was now stained with blood.

"It's nothing, I've had worse than this" He told her, looking up and meeting her pale blue eyes. She was tall he noted, probably about five foot seven in height with a curvy figure which was highlighted by the medical examiner jumpsuit which she wore.

For a second she watched him, her face fixed into a serious expression which suddenly gave way to a small smile, producing dimples in her cheeks.

"You know we've heard people say that before. The last guy who did lasted three hours before he dropped dead of blood poisoning and ended up on our slab. The EMTS are busy with the other victims but I can take a quick look for you. It should take ten minutes tops and then I'll be out of your hair." She promised, tilting her head slightly to the side, a small frown coming to her face when she caught a glimpse of pain and fatigue in his dark eyes.

"Ten minutes tops" He repeated thoughtfully before a familiar voice cut across their conversation.

"Riley? What the hell are you doing here in Hawaii? Are you okay?" Steve McGarrett demanded, coming up to Riley's side and clapping a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern in his blue eyes as his eyes ran over him in a clinical look, clearly noting all the injuries which Riley had. "I don't care what this guy tells you Lange, you fix him up before he bleeds out all over the place." He stated as he looked towards Rosie who nodded at him, a determined look coming across her face.

"I had already offered my services McGarrett" She replied with a roll of her eyes before she focused back on Riley. "Have we a deal?" She queried.

Riley searched her eyes for a moment before he sighed and gave a single nod.

"Ten minutes tops and no needles" He told her, a tone to his voice making it clear that his conditions were not up for debate. She nodded at him, moving away from him for a moment, no doubt to collect her bag giving Riley time to focus on Steve again as he gave orders to Chin. Riley watched the man who was like a brother to him for a moment, pleased to see that he looked relaxed and happy, the tenseness which had always surrounded Steve gone.

He looked past him, his eyes landing on the small blonde woman again who was nodding at whatever it was the CSU agent was saying to her before she turned and headed over to where they were, pulling on a pair of adhesive gloves as she did. He tilted his head, watching her through slightly narrowed eyes as he took her in. She was wearing a black knee length skirt which flared out and a simple soft green vest top and matching cardigan with it. The outfit was finished off by a pair of black high heels which gave her a much needed boost of height. If it hadn't have been for the Detective badge which she wore round her neck on a chain then he would have thought that she was someone who had simply ended up at the wrong place. Someone like her looked as though she belonged at a fashion magazine.

She stopped beside Steve, her eyes focusing in on him with a thoughtful look. She was very pretty and delicate looking but there was no denying the look in her eyes. A look which Riley had seen in the mirror on countless of occasions which told him that the woman in front of him had been through hell and back and walked through the other side. He nodded once at her, his mouth curling into his rare smile when she nodded back at him though she remained quiet. He noticed that she kept her hand to herself as well, clearly recognising that he had no desire to be touched, his tilted his head to the side, his eyes landing on Rosie as the woman lifted his t-shirt up to access his wound.

Maybe some touch was okay.

Pushing the thought away he spoke, turning his attention back to his friend.

"I didn't expect to see you here McG, last time I had heard anything about you, you had been somewhere else doing something else." Riley stated, picking his words carefully. It was no secret that McGarrett's missions had been just as classified as his own had been.

"Things change King" Steve replied to him quietly, the comment making Riley frowned for a moment as he pondered what Steve meant. He glanced towards the blonde when she spoke, her voice quiet and well cultured matching the rest of her appearance.

"I'm assuming from the way you're speaking to each other and the use of nicknames that you both know each other?" She asked curiously, her eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Danni this is Lieutenant Commander Riley King, he was my second in Command when I was active in the SEALs" Steve introduced, waving his hand towards Riley before he continued speaking. "Riley this is my partner Detective Danielle Williams. She's my second in command on the taskforce I run now for the Governor." He stated.

"50?" Riley questioned, making a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat when Steve nodded at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Riley, please call me Danni rather than Danielle." Danni remarked with a warm smile at him. "It's always nice to meet one of the people who helped keep this goof alive" She stated, waving a small, slim hand towards Steve who looked offended at the comment.

"Likewise" he said with another nod at her. "We did wonder who was taking care of McGarrett now. He's always had a tendency of…" Riley's voice trailed off as he considered his words.

"Running full throttle into the danger without assessing the situation and waiting for back up?" Danni filled in in a questioning tone, laughing when Riley clicked his fingers at her.

"Exactly. It's nice to know that somethings never change." Riley responded.

"Hey, I am standing right here you know" Steve pointed out, rolling his eyes again when both Riley and Danni ignored him. Riley watched as Danni lifted her hand and rested in briefly on Steve's forearm, patting the skin before she spoke, a serious note coming to her voice, directing her question to Riley.

"Can you tell us what happened in here? The bar tender's version seems a bit miss matched, if you're anything like Steve then you'll be able to give us more than what the others have done so far." Danni remarked as she took her hand away from Steve and instead lightly cross them over her chest.

"That might be the understatement of the day so far Danno." Steve said with a wide grin which caused Riley to snort as he shot the other man an unimpressed look. Steve shrugged in response before he looked down at Danni, his grin softening into a warm smile which Riley had never seen the other man use before.

"And yet the day is still so young" Danni responded back dryly.

"And we have barely spent any time with Toast yet" Steve remarked, grinning when Danni unfolding her arms and hit him across the stomach with the back of her hand.

"Leave my boy alone" She warned him, an undercurrent of amusement to her voice as though it was a private joke between the two of them.

"I thought I was your boy considering I'm your partner" Steve pointed out, a look on his face which looked on the verge of pouting.

"You're my something alright" Danni responded with a shake of her head.

"Like her headache" Rosie spoke up, smiling up at Riley and winking at him when he glanced down at her before she continued her work of cleaning his wound up.

There was something familiar about the relationship they clearly shared, something he almost found himself wishing for.

"That's it Rosie, remind me to buy you a drink next time we're out" Danni said with a laugh. Riley glanced back, his eyes landing on Steve as the other man stared down at his partner. There was definitely something between the two of them which seemed to go beyond mere partnership. Either the two of them were dating or they were heading that way. Whatever they were, they were clearly connected in a way which Riley hadn't seen for quite a while.

"I'm holding you to that Danielle" Rosie stated before she stood straight, looking directly at Riley in a way which was rare. Most women and men he met tending to look past him or focus their attention on someone else. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had stared at him directly in the eyes. If he was being honest with himself then he was finding the red head beside him more and more fascinating. "Right I've dealt with the knife injury and the good news is you're going to survive though you'll probably have a scar. You'll need to get it stitched up properly but the temporary ones I've used should hold in the meantime. I want to deal with the cut on your arms as well and then you'll be fine."

He glanced down at the wound before he nodded at her and turned his attention back to Steve and Danni.

"What do you need to know Danni?" He asked her.

"Did you know the victim of the attack personally or did you get involved because you happened to be here?" She asked him, her soft voice sounding calm and professional now. It was a tone that Steve clearly recognised as the other man stood up straight, his whole posture changing becoming more like the Steve McGarrett who Riley remembered.

"I know him but he wasn't the reason I stepped in, they were" Riley said, nodding his head towards the old men who the blond man and younger woman were interviewing. "There was no doubt in my mind that once the gang had finished they would have eliminated all witnesses." He told them.

"Start from the beginning King and tell us what happened" Steve commanded.

"The victim Lieutenant Jackson Thompson entered the building at approximately 13.05 with five other men, none of them were military so they were likely friends who he knew from the local area. They sat at the table at the far end of the room. About three minutes later another group of men entered looking around as though they were looking for someone. They spotted Thompson and went over to him and exchanged loud words. It sounded to me as though they were discussing a drug deal. Thompson was telling them that he would get the money but his answer clearly didn't please them because they dragged him up by the scruff of his neck and proceeded to kick the shit out him and his friend. I got involved when the first of his friends had been stabbed through the gut. The fight had been over about ten minutes before you guys arrived and secured the scene." He stated.

"Thank you" Danni said with a nod at him.

"I'm done" Rosie said, stepping back from him. "You need to get some rest though"

"Yeah that was the plan. I had been getting round to it when all this went down. I still need to find a place to sleep." He remarked, his gaze flickering to the entrance.

Steve ran his hand through his hair, wondering where Riley could stay, where he could actually get the rest he clearly do desperately needed. The obvious answer would be for Riley to come back to his but it wasn't possible. His house was still a state after his encounter with Nick Taylor and his group of mercenaries. Steve wasn't living there at the moment and wouldn't be until his house was reconstructed and redecorated, until then he was living with Danni and her eight year old daughter Grace.

Steve trusted Riley with his life, god knows the other man had saved him countless of times during their missions but Steve knew that the younger man could be violate and unstable at times depending on his mental state. Steve had made a promise to himself within a week of being Danni's partner that he would do everything in his power to keep her and Grace safe which meant that her place was a no go area.

There was always a hotel but Riley would need company regardless of what he might say or believe. If what was wrong with the other man was what Steve suspected, then leaving him alone would be the worst thing they could do.

He blinked when Danni reached out and lightly tugged at the sleeve of his t-shirt, tilting her head to one side as she silently gave him permission to ask Riley to stay with them if he wanted him to. He smiled at her, ignoring the warm feeling which washed over him before he gave her a single shake of his head which she picked up on straight away. She looked briefly surprised at him rejecting her offer but remained silent, clearly trusting that he knew best in this situation.

"You can stay at mine for the time being" Chin remarked as he approached them again, clearly picking up what was happening. "I'm the only one who has a free house at the moment with two spare rooms, it makes sense, especially since you're not going to find a decent place to sleep if you haven't pre-booked it"

"That sounds like a good idea" Steve said with a thoughtful nod. Chin's calmness would help Riley immensely, giving him company which wouldn't be intrusive. He looked towards Riley who was watching him carefully, nodding at him to show that he could trust Chin and the people around them.

"Have you eaten anything yet Riley?"

Riley blinked at the question, looking back towards Danni as she took a step towards him. He met her gaze, surprised to see nothing but concern for him in the grey depths. It was a look he wasn't used to seeing. No one showed concern for him, they knew what he was capable of and just assume that he could deal with anything which came up. Concern was a novelty.

He glanced back towards Steve, watching the other man's expression and found himself wondering whether Steve had any idea that he was head over heels in love with his partner.

He dropped his eyes for a moment, aware that Danni was waiting for an answer, and thought for a moment. He owed Steve everything, if Danni was that important to his friend then Riley would make sure that he kept her safe while he was on the island. It was the least he could do for the other man.

His gaze flickered over to Rosie, watching as she packed up her medical kit.

She was another one who he would keep safe.

"Nothing since the plane" He told her.

Danni nodded at him, turning her attention to Chin who smiled fondly at her, telling Riley that the two of them were close to each other.

"Chin could you please make sure that the Commander eats something before he collapses" She requested turning back to Riley. "Sleep well Riley" She told him.

"Chin, lets head over to your place now with Riley and get him settled. Danno you're in charge until I get back" Steve stated, moving to Riley's side, offering him silent support in case he needed it.

"Okay Steve" She said with a nod at him, watching as the three men headed towards the exit and disappeared out into the sunshine. She turned back to Rosie, watching the other woman for a moment before she spoke. "You okay?" She asked her curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just going to be a busy one" Rosie answered, looking over her shoulder, thankful to see it was just her and Danni. The others member of 50 were working the scene. She looked back at Danni searched her face thoughtfully until she spoke, a small smile on her face.

"You know Riley is a surprisingly good looking man isn't he. He's pretty intense and a little scary but sometimes that's a good thing." She remarked casually.

"I didn't notice" Rosie muttered, rolling her eyes at the disbelieving snort which came from Danni in response. "Okay fine, I'll admit it Riley King is a good looking man, he's intense and he's hot and it doesn't matter because I can't get involved with a patient" She said, looking at Danni when the other woman laughed softly.

"I hate to break it to you Rosie but all your patients are dead and Riley King is very much alive which means that he isn't your patient. You're going to have to come up with a better reason for staying away from him than that." She remarked. Rosie groaned as she snapped her kit closed.

"You're enjoying this far too much Danielle" Rosie told her best friend.

"Maybe a little bit, call it revenge for all the comments you've made to me about Steve Rosamund" She comment with a wink before she turned serious. "I'm probably going to head over to Chin's house tomorrow to check on Riley. You should come with me, it will give you the chance to see him again." Danni suggested.

"You expect me to take advice from the woman who is head over heels in love with her partner but won't do anything about it?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow when Danni gave her a secretive smile.

"Who says that we haven't done anything about it?" Danni remarked before she moved away from her. "Now I've got a crime scene to go through and you've got several dead bodies to deal with so we'll continue this discussion tomorrow Rosie. I'll meet you at the usual place at eleven so make sure you're ready."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ready" Rosie answered, watching as Danni headed over to her team before she sighed and headed towards the door.

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	3. Early morning talk

Beneath the surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the third chapter of the story.**

 **This is the first chapter which veers off from 'and then there was six' so please bear that in mind that this chapter did not feature in the original story.**

 **One of the relationships we'll be exploring in this is the relationship between Steve and Chin and between Danni and Chin. So if you're a fan of Chin then you may enjoy this story**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Early morning in the kitchen.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Early morning talk

* * *

Chin Ho Kelly leaned back against the counter top, sipping at his green tea and wondered what the day would bring. The night had been surprisingly easy though if he was being honest with himself he didn't know quite what to expect when he offered his spare room to Riley. It went against every procedure in the book but he could see that Steve was one step away from offering to house Riley himself and that was something Chin wouldn't allow to happen.

It would have been a different story if Steve had been living at his own place but Chin knew for a fact that he wasn't and that he had instead been staying with Danni and Danni's young daughter Grace. The arrangement seemed to work and Steve had certainly seemed steadier and calmer since he had made the move, as though having a routine with other people had stabilised him. Chin had the feeling though that Steve wasn't staying in Danni's spare room and instead was sharing her bed though he wasn't too sure whether it was for romantic reason or rather because Steve needed someone nearby to keep his demons at bay.

Riley, in his opinion, was too much of an unknown to risk him being close to Danni and Grace in their home environment hence his origininal offer. He hadn't expected Steve to stay with them as well but he would be lying if he hadn't been grateful for the extra support in case Riley flipped out during the night. Chin was a good fighter, strong and quick, but he would be hard pressed to win a fight against an active navy SEAL. Especially a navy SEAL who had been off the grid for so long doing god knew what in the name of his country.

He tilted his head to the side as the door opened and Steve walked in, dressed in a pair of shorts and a old looking t-shirt, his dark hair stuck up on end, one half of his face flushed from where he had clearly been resting on something. He looked tired, as though he had slept poorly, another thing which pointed to Steve and Danni sharing a bed if Steve no longer looked rested after sleeping alone. Ignoring the thought, Chin spoke.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot" He offered, his mouth curling into a half smile when Steve turned to look at him.

"Coffee would be good right now" Steve agreed, moving over to the pot. Chin twisted on the spot, opening the cupboard behind him and pulled out the mug, holding it out to Steve when the other man looked towards him in confusion. "Thanks" he muttered as he took it, filling it with coffee and took a long sip of it, a look of bliss coming to his face.

"Any sign of Riley yet?" Chin asked.

"None, I doubt we'll see him for a while yet. I think this is the first time in a while that he's let himself relax enough to actually sleep. He's been running on empty." Steve responded, taking another sip of his drink, his gaze flickering towards the clock.

"I don't have much in the way of food but I've got bread and cereal. I know you're probably used to having a large selection at breakfast" Chin remarked ruefully, raising an eyebrow when Steve stiffened suddenly.

"What do you mean by that? He asked, a measured tone to his voice which surprised Chin.

"You live with Danni for the time being so I'm assuming that she cooks for you as well as for herself and Grace. I have it on good authority from Kono that Danni is an extremely good cook." Chin remarked, watching as Steve's shoulders dropped as though the tension had flooded out of him.

"Oh yeah, you know Danni, she would feed everyone if she could." Steve replied before he changed the subject. "Are you happy having Riley staying here with you?"

"Sure" Chin said with a shrug at him. "As long as he wants to stay here. He might want to book himself into a hotel or something."

"I highly doubt it, too many places for him to have defend. He was on high alert before he got here and the fight yesterday wouldn't have helped him either. He need somewhere he can relax and feel safe." Steve commented before he turned thoughtful eyes onto Chin. "Is him being here is too much for you then say something now and I can make other arrangements."

"Where would he stay? He can't stay with you, not while you're living with Danni and Grace and your house is a building site at the moment right?" Chin commented, catching the sudden guilty look which passed across Steve's eyes. "Isn't it Steve?" He repeated, injecting some force into his voice. Steve shifted on the spot before he shrugged.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with the place. It makes sense to make all the changes which I want done to be completed now." Steve answered him, the comment surprising Chin.

"You've been living with Danni weeks now and you haven't started on your own house" He said, trying to clarify the comment in his head. "Does Danni know that?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow when Steve's eyes suddenly narrowed at him.

"The arrangement between Danni and I is between Danni and I Chin, it doesn't concern anybody else." The younger man remarked coolly. For a moment Chin thought about pushing the point but he quickly dropped it. Pushing Steve about anything was a sure fire way of making the other man shut down and that was the last thing any of them wanted, especially as Steve had only recently began dropping his SEAL persona and letting the warm hearted man hidden beneath it come to the surface. Something Chin was sure was down to Danni's and Grace's influence on the other man.

"Fair enough" He replied simply, taking another sip of his tea, his eyes focused on Steve when the other man pulled out his cell phone from the pocket of his shorts and looked at it, his face dropping as though he was disappointed. "What is the plan with Riley today then?" Chin asked, attracting his attention again. Steve remained quiet for a moment, considering the question carefully before he spoke.

"I need to speak to him when he wakes up" Steve said quietly, a haunted look in his eyes which made Chin look sharply at him.

"I can make myself scarce during that time if you want to talk to him alone. If Riley is staying longer than today then I'll need to get some more food in anyway so it would give me the chance to do so. I have just about enough to cover me since I rarely seem to eat here" He remarked ruefully.

"I can give you some money towards that" Steve offered, his mouth curling into a half smile when Chin shook his head.

"I've got this covered, you've got your own family to take care of back home." Chin told him lightly, noting the surprised look which came to Steve's face before it melted into a smile which almost looked awed and shy at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know if you've ever been food shopping with Danni before but she knows exactly what she needs and wants before she even hits the place. I think she just brings me along so I can hold the bags for her." Steve complained with a shake of his head, his blue eyes gleaming in the light streaming through the window.

"That's probably more than likely. Anyway Steve, Riley can stay for me as long as he needs. I got the space and since I spend the majority of my time at work he'll have the place to himself to recover."

"What about Riona?" Steve questioned, speaking about Chin's girlfriend who worked in the CSU department. Chin shrugged his shoulders.

"She has her own place, I doubt she'd mind us going there, if anything she'd probably prefer it since it means she'll have everything which she needs for work around her." Chin told Steve who nodded.

"I'm going to suggest to Riley that he stays in Hawaii for the time being and takes the time to recover. If you're serious about your offer than I'll let him know when I speak to him."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious" Chin pointed out, rolling his eyes when Steve waved off his comment.

"I think this evening we should have a BBQ here, invite the others in the team and the ones in the ME office and CSU. It be good if we got Riley used to them so he's comfortable with them" Steve remarked, taking another sip of his coffee, the comment causing Chin to raise an eyebrow before he replied.

"We haven't had a team event in a while so that sounds like a good plan to me. I'll start calling round and telling people. I'll definitely need to go shopping now." Chin agreed.

"I'll call Danni and tell her about it" Steve told her, standing straight and placing his empty mug on the side. "Thanks for the coffee, I'm going to head out for a run then I'll be back." He stated.

"Sure, knock yourself out" Chin said, watching as Steve crossed the room towards the door. "Steve" He called out after him, continuing when Steve looked over his shoulder with a thoughtful look on his face. "Are you staying over here tonight again or are you going home with Danni?"

"Let's see how today goes before I let you know" Steve told him with a nod before he disappeared through the door.

Chin stared at the empty doorway for a moment before he sighed, reaching up and running his hand through his hair before he placed his own mug down on the countertop and headed out of the room and towards his living room where he had left his cell phone the night before.

He had a BBQ to organise.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	4. A talk in the Garden

Beneath the Surface

By

Landon Richardson and Teal Rose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Catherine Rollins and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King, Karen Landon, Lee Martin and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the fourth chapter for you all.**

 **One of the reasons why I write the stories I do is because I like the thought of taking these characters from the show I used to love and expanding them, making them more realistic and life like.**

 **This is one of those stories,**

 **I wanted to create someone from Steve's past, someone who served with him on his SEAL team who was still alive. That time of Steve's life is so important to his character and yet the people who he was with during that period are hardly ever mentioned. Apart from Catherine, Joe and Freddie, who of course is dead, there is not no one from that time in Steve's life present. As far as we can see Steve has nothing to do with anyone from his old life and that makes no sense since Steve seems like someone who would try and hold on to the people in his life because he has doesn't have many people.**

 **Riley is one of those people from that time in Steve's life. His best friend and his brother in everything bar blood. He won't be the only one who will turn up in these stories but he will be important to the saga as a whole.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve and Riley have a talk together.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Four

A talk in the garden

* * *

Riley sighed, leaning back against the chair he was sitting on, his gaze focused on the large garden in front of him. It was surprisingly well maintained indicating that either Chin was an extremely competent gardener who managed to do it within his short free time or he hired someone who did it for him.

Once upon a time in a different life Riley had been quite the gardener himself, he had enjoyed it, finding it relaxing but now he couldn't remember the last time he had done it or even the last time he had been able to just sit quietly out in the sunshine without having somewhere else where he needed to be or orders to follow.

It was a strange situation to be in and one which he could find himself getting used to if he gave himself the chance to.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to."

Riley sighed, rolling his eyes when Steve's shadow cut off his sunlight.

"Where did you think I would have been McG?" Riley asked him, tilting his head back and looking at the other man through squinting eyes.

"Knowing you, you could have been anywhere on the island. I haven't forgotten that streak of wanderlust you get when you find yourself with a free day." Steve remarked, his mouth turning into a half smile when Riley made a sound of agreement at the back of his throat.

"I was going to check the island out starting from tomorrow, today… well I'm quite content to just sit out here and enjoy the sun, or rather I was until a six foot one bonehead went and stood directly in the sun's path." Riley pointed out.

"You sound like you're doing better." Steve said as he lowered himself into the chair beside Riley's, stretching his longs legs out in front of him.

"I told you over two hours ago when you first asked that I was feeling better, nothing's happened since then and now to change that." Riley answered with a shrug.

For a moment Steve was silent making Riley wonder whether the older man was going to drop the conversation but he knew that he wouldn't. It wasn't in Steve's nature.

"See you keep telling me you're fine and I'm guessing that anyone who doesn't know you well would believe you because you've always been a damn good actor when you need to but I'm not just anyone. You and I have known each other since we were eighteen years old which means that I know you and I know that you're not fine." Steve told him, tilting his head and meeting Riley's gaze, a look in them which told Riley that Steve would not drop the conversation until he knew exactly what was going on in the other man's head. If anything he would hound him for it.

"Look McG…" Riley began to say, stopping when Steve cut across him.

"Do me a favour King and don't finish that sentence. I recognise the signs of someone suffering from PTSD, trust me I do because let's just say that it takes one to know one. I want to know how long you've been suffering from it." Steve told him.

"Which means that you're suffering from it as well?" Riley questioned, ignoring Steve's demand for a moment. Steve watched him for a moment before he nodded.

"It took me a while to realise" Steve admitted. "If I'm being honest it was my team who recognised it before I did and they got me some help, supporting me and getting me someone to talk to."

"I surprised you agreed to talk to someone, you always were someone who preferred to deal with everything yourself." Riley remarked, unable to keep the tone of surprise away from his voice, a tone which Steve clearly picked up on, if the half amused, half resigned look was anything to go by.

"Yes well… my partner can be very persuasive and she talks a lot of sense though I would prefer if you didn't tell her that I said that. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise." Steve remarked dryly.

"The truth of the matter is that I don't know when it started, this sneaks up on you without warning. It could be anything up to a year now. It was Doctor who realised what was happening to me when I had my last physical. He followed all the correct procedure which is why I found myself on a plane with strict instructions not to return for at least six weeks."

"Six weeks?" Steve repeated with a raised eyebrow, his mouth pursing into a silent whistle.

"Exactly, six weeks. I haven't had more than a week off since being in the navy. I don't know what people do when they have six weeks off." Riley said, leaning his head against the back of the chair and staring up at the bright blue sky above him.

"It will be a hard adjustment for you to make." Steve remarked quietly. "The difference pace of life when you get out here compared to what we were used to will be a shock to your system at first."

"You seemed to have coped well and landed on your feet" Riley pointed out, keeping his gaze fixed above. "Padme always said that your nickname should have been Lucky dog rather than smooth dog. Not many people would return home and be offered their own taskforce, a taskforce which according to what Chin said is always on the go, having something like that must help keep you grounded."

"It helps" Steve agreed. "But it hasn't been easy, I came home to bury my father and to find his murderer King. I found him but we've never found the body so I don't know if I got him, until I know for certain…" His voice trailed off, a dark look coming to his face.

"So what happened with Thompson then?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"What's happening is the fact that Thompson is finally going to get what's been coming for him for a while." Steve said, sounding satisfied as he continued to speak. "I spoke to Captain Meade who is in charge of the Unit Thompson was assigned to. He's taken Thompson into custody and has decided to make an example of him. Thompson will be dishonourably discharged from the navy and will be charged as a drug dealer. Danni is good friends with the head of the DA's office so I know her pretty well so trust me when I say that Amelia Webster will be going for the biggest sentence which she can for him. Thompson is guaranteed to serve some jail time."

"Well that's good news then, it's nothing more than what he deserves. What did he say to you during your interview with him?" Riley queried curiously.

"He said exactly what you would expect someone like Thompson to say. He was always a stupid son of a bitch and always will be" Steve stated scornfully. "He and his friends were in the middle of a turf drug war with the local Samoans gangs here on the island. They were supplying and selling drugs to the locals here and trying to underbid the gangs. Thompson is lucky that he's still alive and breathing though he may wish that he had been killed in the bar fight once he actually gets in prison"

"Maybe so" Riley commented with a causal shrug.

"Maybe so" Steve agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying being back in each other's company after so long before Riley spoke.

"So tell me, what exactly is going on with you between you and your partner than McG?" Riley asked, smirking when Steve stiffened at the question, his blue eyes suddenly going blank of emotion as though a brick wall had crashed down over them, blocking everything off from anyone looking. It was a look which told Riley without any words being spoken that the topic of Steve's partner was a very sensitive and private one to the other man.

"I'm assuming by my partner you mean Danni?" He queried waiting until Riley nodded at him before he continued speaking, a forced casual tone to his voice. "I'm not exactly sure what you want me to tell you Riley but there's nothing going on between me and Danni. She's just my second in Commander the same as you once were."

"Yeah I don't think so" Riley replied knowingly. "Because as you rightly said, I used to be your second in command and there is no way that you looked at me the way you've been looking at her Smooth Dog." He pointed out with a grin, ignoring the glare which Steve shot him. "So tell me then since my curiosity is now roused, how exactly did you and Danni meet each other and how on earth did you manage to convince her to come and work with you? Because no offence McG but your partner seems as though she has a good head on her shoulders. I didn't get any vibe from her that she had any impulsive streak in her. She doesn't seem the type who would give up a stable job to join someone who she didn't know in a venture which had no guarantee of actually succeeding."

Steve breathed out slowly before he turned to Riley and spoke.

"Danni and I met because she was the lead Detective in my father's murder case. When I accepted the Governor's job of running her taskforce she gave me a free reign. I could do whatever I wanted within reason including taking cases which were being run by any Detective or agency so I took my father's case. I figured out quickly that I needed someone who knew exactly what they were doing so I made Danni into my partner." Steve explained, shrugging again.

Riley frowned slightly as he stared at his best friend, running Steve's statement through his head before he sat up straight, twisting in the seat before he spoke.

"Let me see if I've got this straight McG. You came into Danni's life, took the case which she had been working on and then you kidnapped her to your taskforce without asking her first?" He queried. Steve stared at him for a second.

"I wouldn't say that I kidnapped her King" Steve stated in a defensive tone.

"No?" Riley remarked with a raised eyebrow. "So you just happened to find out where she was and offered her a job and she decided for some unknown reason to say yes?"

"Well no" Steve said with a shake of his head. "I told her Captain that I wanted her as my partner but he refused me, saying something about her being too good at her job for them to lose. When he said no to me I called the Governor and told her that I wouldn't take the job running her taskforce unless I had Danni as my partner. The Governor agreed to my request straight away and had her assistant send over the transfer paperwork, her old Captain had no choice but to sign it. I then called Mercury and got him to get me Danni's address which he did and then I went and told her the news." Steve explained.

"Wow, just wow" Riley said with a shake of his head after a pause. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed at it before he spoke again. "And to think that there are people out there who truly believe that you have more social skills then I do."

"What's that supposed to mean? I do have more social skills then you do." Steve stated.

"Really? See I'm not too sure anymore McG because there are some people out there who would consider what you did to Danni as kidnapping because it sounds like you didn't actually give her any choice in the matter. You're lucky she didn't hit you over the head with something heavy, she didn't did she?" He asked, sounding interested in the response.

"No, Danni uses violence as a last resort. She would rather see whether she could talk things out with people first." Steve told him.

"I see, so what you're saying is that she's the Yin to your Yang because you're more the type of person who uses violence first before talking." Riley commented with a smile.

"We balance each other out well." Steve told him, a small pleased smile coming to his face.

"Which means that Danni must have the patience of a Saint if she can put up with you on a daily basis" Riley remarked.

"She is the most patient member of the team apart from Chin and Jack" Steve admitted.

"So that then begs the question on where Rollins fit into things now because last time I checked the pair of you were sort of seeing each other but I'm guessing since you're now dating Danni that you and Rollins have fizzled out?"

"I never once said that I was dating Danni, King I said she was my partner." Steve said, his eyes narrowing slightly when Riley met them.

"You aren't?" Riley commented thoughtfully. "So tell me McG, just out of interest where exactly are you living at the moment?"

Steve froze for a moment, looking towards Riley before he looked away.

"Catherine and I have always just been friends with benefits as you well know. We've never been anything else and that worked well for us. Both of us knew that we would never be anything more than that. We're not even that at the moment anyway, Cath is dating Lee Martin at the moment, they've been together for a few months now and she seems really happy last time we spoke." He explained, his mind focusing on Catherine for a moment. He was thankful to see that there was no negative feelings or emotions attached to the thoughts. All he felt was happiness for her that she had finally found what she had been looking for.

"I'm glad for the pair of them that they have finally realised what the rest of us have realised since Annapolis. The pair of them are good for each other, if there is anyone who can keep up with Catherine both physically and emotionally then it's him. No offence McG" Riley said after a pause, laughing when Steve gave him the middle finger in response. "What was that thing your Aunt was always saying to you? That when you finally picked the woman who you would stay with that you would need someone who could steady you and provide you with an anchor. Catherine could never be that anchor for you, she was always too flighty and career driven for that, she would never have stayed with you but maybe Danni is that anchor your Aunt was talking about. Karen always talks sense after all."

Steve stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide before he spoke.

"Danni is… well she's…"

"The woman you're head over heels in love with" Riley finished for him, a rare tone of compassion coming to his voice. "You might have the rest of your team fooled here but you don't have me fooled. Unfortunately for you, I know you too well which leave me with one question for you Steve" He remarked, waiting until Steve spoke.

"And what question is that?" Steve questioned softly.

Riley smiled at him, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The question is, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	5. Getting to know you

Beneath the surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the fifth chapter for you.**

 **As mentioned previously this story will be a long one so that's why there's quite a slow burn when it comes to the plot starting. As I mentioned before these first few chapters should be considered as the calm before the storm.**

 **All the chapters will be done from the point of view of Steve, Danni, Riley and Rosie though it hasn't been decided yet if each chapter will be in a certain order or just as inspiration strikes.**

 **We will have to see.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Rosie begins to come to a few realisations.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Hints of Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Getting to know you

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Danni?" Rosie Lange queried, leaning against her side of her car as she stared up at Chin Ho Kelly's house, surprised to feel her stomach churning with nervousness. Nervousness which had nothing to do with their plans for the day and everything to do with the dark haired man who was somewhere in the two storied house in front of her.

She turned, her attention focusing on Danni who was leaning into her own car, hunting through the trunk for something. She waited patiently and was rewarded with Danni's face appearing at the side of the car, focusing on Rosie with the warm smile which as far as Rosie knew was strictly reserved for those who Danni considered herself closest to.

"Of course it is Rosie" The younger woman stated confidently as she reached up and gripped the trunk door, slamming it down and moving round the car, a basket in hand which had been missing before. "All we're doing is going to Chin's BBQ which he invited us to, it's not our fault that Riley is staying here for the time being."

Rosie opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, as much as she hated to admit it what Danni said made sense. The two of them arriving early wasn't an unusual thing to happen either. It was a well-known fact among their set of friends that Danni always arrived a couple of hours before everyone else when she was without her daughter Grace to help whoever was hosting set up. Chin had probably been expecting Danni for the past hour or so, if anything the blonde was late because she had turned up on Rosie's doorstep answering the red head's plea to help her do something different with her hair and makeup.

"What's in the basket?" She asked instead, nodding towards it. Danni glanced down at it casually as she shouldered her bag.

"Just some food for the BBQ, I had a feeling that Chin may throw one today so I spent yesterday evening cooking for it. It was just me in the house because Grace was with her father and Steve was here so..." Her voice trailed off as she shrugged, moving past Rosie and heading towards the front door.

Rosie breathed out slowly, straightening to her full height and followed her friend, stopping next to her just as the blonde lifted her hand up and knocked on the door. Danni tilted her head to the side and gave her a reassuring smile, her eyes looking amused as she turned away as though she could read Rosie's mind and knew exactly how the other woman was feeling.

The door remained closed.

"Do you think Chin has gone out and forgotten that he is hosting a BBQ?" Rosie asked surprised.

"He might have gone out but I doubt he's forgotten the BBQ" Danni remarked, twisting on the spot and looking around her, her grey eyes narrowing slightly. "His car is missing" She stated turning back towards the door.

"So what? Do we just sit around here waiting until he comes back?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow when Danni shook her head.

"No, I'm not waiting that long for him" She stated as she reached into her bag and rummaging around for a moment before she produced her cell phone, pressing down on one of the buttons and brought it to her ear clearly content with waiting patiently. She shot Rosie another smile before she turned away and spoke. "Hey Chin, it's me. I'm outside your house with Rosie, where are you?" She asked falling silent as she listened. "Okay then, I'll do that. See you soon hon, bye"

"Is he on his way back? Rosie asked her shoulders slumping down when Danni shook her head.

"Not yet, he's in the middle of picking the meat for the BBQ so he'll probably be at least another thirty minutes or so if I know him." She answered, dropping her cell phone back into her bag and glanced down into it, producing her keys a moment later and looking through them. She selected one of them and placed it in the door, unlocking it with a twist and pushing it open.

"You have the key for Chin's house?" Rosie asked, her eyes widening in surprise. Danni glanced at her as she stepped into the cool house and made a motion with her head for Rosie to follow her. She stepped into the hallway, glancing around her as Danni closed the door behind them.

"He gave it to me a few weeks after 50 was formed" Danni explained, her tone casual as though it was an everyday occurrence. "I have the key for all the member of 50 houses. We figured that it would be good for at least one of us to be able to get into the houses in case anything ever happened."

"That makes sense I guess, does Steve have the keys as well?" She asked. Danni shook her head.

"Not that I know of. He has my keys obviously but I don't think he has anyone else's." Danni remarked thoughtfully as she dropped her keys back into her bag and moved through the house towards the kitchen. Rosie followed her, watching as Danni placed the basket on the side before she looked towards the back door. "It sounds like Riley and Steve are outside" Danni remarked quietly, turning and looking at Rosie. "You ready? She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rosie replied with more confidence then she felt. Danni gave her a searching look which melted into a small amused smile before she turned and headed out the door, Rosie right behind her. She glanced round the garden briefly before she focused her attention on Steve and Riley who were sitting on the two seats in the yard.

"Hi" Danni called out softly, smiling when both men immediately turned round at the sound of her voice. Riley looked tense but Steve immediately grinned, coming to his feet and heading straight for Danni, a look on his face which made Rosie positive that everyone else in the vicinity had ceased to exist for the man other than the blonde he was honing in on.

"Hey Danni" He remarked happily, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek, the action causing Rosie to raise an eyebrow, especially when Steve turned to her and merely nodded at her. "Hey Lange"

"Hey McGarrett" She responded with a nod of her own before she turned her attention to Riley in time to see him come to his feet, twisting round so he was facing them. He was dressed casually she noticed in a pair of jeans and a simple dark t-shirt which was different to the one he wore yesterday. She glanced towards Danni when the other woman took a step towards Riley, Steve falling naturally into space behind her, and spoke.

"Morning Riley, it's good to see you again, you're looking better than you did yesterday. How are you feeling? Has Chin been taking good care of you?" The blonde questioned. For a moment Rosie felt almost envious at the ease in which Danni addressed Riley. She sound friendly, as though they had known each other for a while though Rosie could detect an undercurrent of cautiousness to Danni's voice which told her that the other woman still wasn't a hundred percent sure on how to approach Riley.

The tone was obviously the correct one to use as some of the tension in Riley's shoulders seemed to ease away. Rosie watched as he nodded, her eyes scanning his face thoughtfully as Riley spoke.

"Chin's been fine, obviously having to put up with McG in a mothering mode was a bit annoying but what can you do." He said with a shrug, an almost cheeky smile coming to his face as his dark eyes flickered up away from Danni to his friend, before his face turned serious again. Rosie ignored the way her heart skipped a beat and spoke before she could stop herself.

"If you think McGarrett's mothering mode is bad than you have seen nothing yet because trust me when I say that Danni's mothering mode places McGarrett's to shame." She said with a grin, winking at Danni when the blonde made a huffing sound and threw her hands into the air, a gleam of amusement in her grey eyes when she spoke.

"I don't see you complaining Rosamund when I come round when you're sick and look after you." The blonde retorted before she looked back at Riley. "For someone who is a qualified Doctor and who performs autopsy on a regular basis she's not half a baby when she comes to her own health. The only one who I know who is worse is Steve." She stated. Rosie opened her mouth to reply but stopped at the sound of Riley laughing softly at Danni's comment. She swallowed hard, breathing out at the sound.

"I have first-hand experience with Steve's whining when he's sick. It's annoying which must make you a saint to put up with it on a daily basis." Riley responded.

"Hey" Steve said sounding almost offended at the comment.

"I know" Danni said on a sigh, shaking her head before she looked towards Steve, her expression softening as a soft smile came to her face. "Still he does have some uses."

"Damn right I do and don't you forget it Danno" Steve said before he jabbed a finger to Riley. "Whatever this guy tells you isn't true unless I sound really good in the story in which case it probably is true." He said, grinning when all three of them rolled their eyes at once.

Rosie moved forward slowly, not wanting to startle Riley as she made her way towards him, stopping just by him aware of him turning and watching her progress curiously. The look made her think of a wild panther, content to watch its prey before striking without warning. It was a look which made her nervous.

"So how exactly are your injuries feeling today? Have you been experiencing any discomfort with them? Any raised temperature or anything like that?" She asked him, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him.

"I feel better than I did. I have no symptoms which would indicate any sign of infection" He told her before he crossed his arms. "Look, I didn't get the chance to say anything yesterday but I just wanted to thank you for fixing me up. I appreciate it." He remarked, the comment surprising her. For a moment she stared at him before giving herself a mental shake and responding, her hand coming up to grip her hair.

"You're very welcome. It made a nice change to help someone who was still alive and breathing. Normally everyone I treat is already dead." She told him, biting the inside of her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was put the man off by talking about dead people. He had probably seen enough of that during his action and was trying to escape it.

She shot Danni a look, thankful when the blonde gave her a subtle, understanding nod and spoke, directing her comment towards Riley.

"I'm not sure whether the two of you were properly introduced yesterday when we were at the bar" She stated, looking between them before she focused on Riley. "Riley this is Doctor Rosie Lange. She works in the medical examiner office as one of their examiners. She's well used to helping military personnel as well since I'm pretty positive every member of her family has served in one of the branches of the military though I can never remember which one." She said, looking thoughtful for a moment before she continued. "And Rosie this is Lieutenant Commander Riley King, he was Steve's second in command when he was a SEAL" She said.

"I remember" Rosie said, ignoring the amused look which came to both Danni's and Steve's face at her comment.

"Which branch of the military has your family served in then?" Riley asked, ignoring the looks which were exchanged. "Have you served yourself?"

"No, I'm the only one in my family apart from my mother who hasn't" Rosie admitted. "Though I did consider it for a while when I was younger. My passions were elsewhere if I'm being honest. I have two brothers and a sister who did all enlist. One to each branch. Somehow though they are all convinced that it's my job which is the most gruesome." She said in disbelief.

"Well considering some of the bodies you see, you can't blame them for thinking that" Steve commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah" She said with a wave of her hand at Steve. She focused on Riley noticing that he was watching her closely, a look in his eyes which caused her face to flush as her heart began to race.

If she was this flustered by a simple look than she was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

She just knew it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	6. Delving into the past

Beneath the surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you.**

 **As some of you might have notice I have been working on this story exclusively recently and this will continuing for the foreseeable future with the hope of updating daily Monday to Friday and taking the weekend off. Please be assured that I have not forgotten my other stories. I will be getting to them soon and when I do it is likely that I will do the same thing I am doing now. Focusing all my effort on the one story in the effort to allow the reader to immerse themselves in it rather than jumping to and fro between sagas and stories.**

 **I would also like to state that the growing Rilsie relationship is just as important as the McDanni relationship so you will be seeing quite a bit of it within the story.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Riley and Rosie have a talk in Chin's garden**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Delving into the past

* * *

Riley sipped at the bottle of coke in his hand, looking around him curiously as he took in the scene. Chin had arrived back at the house around about fifteen minutes before, bags and bags of food in hand and the native girl from yesterday crime scene in toll.

She had been introduced to him as Officer Kono Kalakaua who was the rookie currently working on Steve's team. He had noticed two things about her instantly. One, that she was a pretty woman in her late twenties with a warm, infectious smile and two, that she had a pretty strong grip for someone with a slight build.

Chin, Steve and Danni had gathered together at the expensive looking BBQ, Chin and Danni talking about something while Steve stood directly in Danni's personal space, close enough that if she took a small step backward she would hit Steve and yet she made no effort to move away from him. No doubt used to it enough that it was normal for her. The fact that no one else lifted an eyebrow at the sight indicated that whatever it was going on between the two it had been going on long enough to desensitise the others to the sight of it.

Riley shook his head, making a note in his mind of contacting some of the men who he had served with in Steve's unit to tell them about the change to their fearless leader. Somehow he doubted that they would actually believe that their hard ass commander who was all about the mission turned into the human equivalent of a gooey marshmallow when in the presence of a small, blonde woman. If Riley hadn't of seen it with his own eyes then he doubted that he would have believed it either.

He twisted his head and focused on Rosie who was standing with Kono, nodding at whatever the younger woman was saying to her.

The red head was certainly interesting in his eyes. A strange mixture of confidence and nerves which he found strangely endearing. The fact that she was extremely attractive was an added bonus though if he was being truthful to himself then the thing which he found himself most drawn to was the aura of intelligence that she gave off.

He took another long sip of his coke, wishing that it was a cool beer instead, still watching as Kono said something to Rosie, flashing a grin at her before she turned and headed away towards the house, clearly at home there.

Rosie stood there for a moment, looking around her before her eyes landed on him, a smile coming to her face as she twisted round so she was facing him full on and moved towards him. Her movements graceful.

"I didn't expect to find you alone" She said when she was close enough to him that she could speak without shouting at him.

"I don't mind it" Riley responded with a casual shrug of his shoulders before he continued speaking, using his coke bottle as a pointer in Steve's direction. "Besides it seems as though my friend may be busy elsewhere with his girlfriend at the moment."

Rosie followed his gaze, a wide grin breaking out on her face as she nodded.

"I guess he missed her last night" She said thoughtfully before she looked back at Riley. "Not that either of them will actually admit that they are dating each other. I'm still wondering why they thinks it's necessary to keep everyone in the dark. It's not like everyone who comes into contact with the pair of them on a semi regular basis doesn't know about the two of them. I can sort of guess why Danni would keep it quiet but the reasons which Steve is using are beyond me." She admitted lowering herself onto the space next to him on the wall.

"Mainly because Steve actually hasn't gotten around to asking her out yet so technically regardless of how they may act, they aren't actually a couple." He explained, hiding a smile at the look of shock which crossed Rosie's face.

"Are you joking?" She demanded, breathing out loudly when Riley shook his head. "But why the hell hasn't he? I mean anyone with half a brain can see that he's crazy about her and that she cares for him way more than she cares for anyone else who isn't her daughter or a member of her family."

"Steve is… well he's complicated, A lot more complicated than he lets on for people. Half the time I don't understand him and I've been close friends with the man since we were both eighteen and sharing a dorm room in the Naval academy with each other" Riley confessed, looking towards Steve as he took another sip of his drink. A slight smile came to his face when Danni turned on the spot, making a shooing motion with her hands towards the tall man, clearly telling him to go away. Steve stared at her for a moment his mouth moving as he clearly arguing his case, before he turned and headed towards the house, disappearing through the door into the kitchen. "I cannot tell you how rare a sight that is" He commented out loud with a grin. "Danni must be a hell of a woman if she can keep McG under any form of control. The man needs to get his ring on her finger and soon."

"Let's hope he wakes up and realises that" Rosie said before she turned and focused her full attention on him. Her pale Blue-green eyes staring directly into his again. "So I'm guessing that the Steve we know is different from the Steve who you knew when you were his second in command in the SEALs?" She queried, a curious note to her voice.

"He's unrecognisable" Riley admitted after a moment, a tone to his voice which meant that he wanted to subject dropped. Rosie clearly picked up on it as she leaned back slightly, searching his face before she spoke.

"Right I got it, consider your SEAL days as off limit in our conversation" She said, reaching up and tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. "So how about instead you tell me why you decided to come to Hawaii? I'm guessing you're on some form of leave at the moment unless you're doing something at Pearl?"

Riley breathed out slowly, considering the question for a moment before he shrugged.

"I'm doing nothing at Pearl. I was somewhere else, doing something and my Commanding Officer decided I needed a break. The first plane out of where I happened to be was here to Hawaii. I was going to spend the night here before heading to the airport to catch a flight back to LA but I'm not sure if I will follow that plan now. The sun, sand and relaxing atmosphere has a certain appeal to it. The fact that McG is established here is an added bonus. I didn't expect to see him here, I thought he would have headed to Maryland if he had any leave, that's where his home used to be. I had heard rumours that he had left but I didn't believe them, McG was always about the job."

"Do you always call him McG?" Rosie asked, the comment causing him to blink at her as he turned to face her again.

"McG or McGarrett or some variation of smooth dog. We never referred to each other as our first names, just surnames or nicknames." He explained.

"So he calls you…" Her voice trailed off as she waited for him to speak.

"King, or Ry. Sometimes Archangel or Arch. It depends what mood he's in at the time that we're speaking." He said. Rosie nodded thoughtfully looking away from him for a moment, her eyes moving side to side rapidly as though she was thinking before she spoke again.

"Danni said something to me once about how Steve had moved to Maryland when he was fifteen and lived with his Uncle and his family and that Steve was really close to them. He came here when his Dad was murdered and I think the mixture of the offer of having his own taskforce and having Danni as his partner convinced him to stay. He's been here since September last year."

"He loves this Aunt and Uncle like parents" Riley said with a nod. "They visited him a lot while we were at the Academy. His four cousins came as well. The eldest boy was called Tyler, he was in our BUD/s class and in our unit."

"Steve's never mentioned him" Rosie said in surprise. "Is he…?" She fell silent, clearly unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Dead?" Riley said, shaking her head when she nodded. "Naw Ty isn't dead. He left the SEALs and is currently in charge of a team in the Aviation Rescue Swimmer unit of the Navy. McG and Ty are close, like brothers. I wouldn't worry if he hasn't mentioned any of this to you. Steve is pretty private about the people he cares for. It's his way of keeping them safe."

"That sounds like him" Rosie agreed before she frowned slightly. "So you and McGarrett must be close if you've known each other for that long time. What exactly was he like before 50?"

"You know you're certainly interested in McGarrett" Riley remarked coolly, his eyes narrowing slightly. A look of surprise covered her face.

"I'm not" she denied. "At least not like you're thinking. Danni is my best friend here. I just want to make sure that Steve will be good for her. She's been through enough hurt to last a lifetime. The last thing I want to see is receiving more, especially if it was from McGarrett."

Riley stared at her hard for a moment, his eyes searching hers before he looked away, focusing on his friend who was back in the garden, talking to the tall blond man who was clearly a part of Steve's team but who Riley hadn't been introduced to yet.

"I can tell you that Steve would never harm a hair on Danni's head and would kill anyone who even looked at her funnily" Riley told her seriously.

"That's good to know I guess" She said softly. "What was Steve like pre Danni, you know the Steve who you knew."

"Pre Danni" Riley said, making a huff of amusement as he tilted his head back and looked at the bright blue sky above him, there wasn't a cloud in sight. He was surprised how easy Rosie was to talk to, normally by now he would have walked away from the conversation or at least steered it in a different direction but he didn't mind talking to her.

"He was pleasant, the kind of guy who was friends with everyone but close to no one. He spent his time with Tyler and with me and hung out with a few people but that was it. There was always an undercurrent of anger in him, like he hated the world. It took a while for me to realise that it wasn't the world he hated. It was his Dad. He never forgave him for sending him away and although he was extremely happy with his Aunt and Uncle, that thought always plagued him. I think. He seemed to believe that there was some kind of defect in him that made people he cared about leave him. By the time we finished BUD/s and were out of missions he had tuned into a cold, ruthless warrior. He rarely smiled, he would only talk about the missions, talking about his family became a no go area. He was burning out, overworked and tired." He said flatly, glancing back at Rosie. She reached out slowly so he could see her hand and rested it gently against his forearm, gently squeezing it.

"It must have been hard to watch" She said sadly "And I'm sorry if I'm bringing up bad memories, my parents have always told me I'm too nosy for my own good so feel free to tell me to stop… it's just…" The rest of her words were drowned out by a loud crashing sound.

Riley reacted instantly, on his feet in second, the knife hidden in his boot in his hand ready to strike anyone who came near. His eyes searched around, alert for any sign of danger while his other hand pushed Rosie back, protecting her with his body from any attack which may come.

"Stand down King, everything is okay" Steve said calmly, moving slowly towards them. Riley kept his eyes on him, watching as Steve stepped in front of Danni, protecting the younger blonde with his body just as Riley was doing to Rosie. "You're safe here. That noise was just Kono dropping the salad bowl to the ground, nothing more and nothing less." He explained, keeping his voice calm and steady as he waved his free hand towards Kono who was kneeling on the floor by the table, picking up the pieces of what used to be a bright orange bowl. Riley noticed that she kept her dark gaze fixed on the scene unfolding in front of her, clearly ready to jump into the fray if her boss said the word. "King" Steve repeated again, this time a note of command to his voice which Riley reacted to as he slowly straightened out of his defensive crouch.

"I apologise" He said, his eyes looking round the gathered crowd, surprised when all they did was wave his apology away as though him reacting was common place. Clearly they all too used to Steve's quirks to be concerned with his. He twisted his head, watching as Kono came to her feet and moved towards both him and Rosie. He tensed at her approach but she ignored it, speaking as though they were long term friends rather than two strangers who had only been introduced to each other that afternoon.

"Sorry about that Brah, I didn't meant to startle you. I was carrying too much with me, convinced I could handle it. No doubt I have one of Chin's lectures to look forward to now" She said on a sigh before she turned her attention to the red head still standing slightly behind Riley. "Hey Rosie, sorry we haven't had a chance to talk yet. How are you? Everything good with you?" She asked.

"Everything is fine here with me" Rose said with a smile, reaching out automatically and placing her hand on Riley's tense shoulder, the touch surprisingly comforting. "Are you here alone?" She questioned.

"For the moment but Charlie's shift finishes in thirty minutes and then he's coming down to join us." Kono answered. The comment causing Rosie to grin. It was a well-known fact around 50 and their friends that Kono and Charlie were heading towards a relationship with each other even if the two of them wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone.

Riley relaxed further at the familiarity he could see between the two women. He shifted slightly beneath Rosie's hand making no effort to move away from it. He found himself enjoying the sensation of being touched.

The rest of the BBQ seemed to zoom by, Rosie kept close to him which he found himself appreciating, especially as she kept the conversation light between the, telling him about her job and what it entailed and about the members of her family back home and her dog who had come to Hawaii with her when she had moved. It was a glimpse of a simple life which he couldn't remember experiencing before.

He blinked when Steve suddenly appeared by his side. Danni following at a much more leisurely pace.

"So are you going to be okay here tonight if I'm not here?" Steve asked him quietly, the comment causing Riley to raise an eyebrow at him, part of him annoyed by the fact that Steve seemed to believe him incapable of managing by himself for a single night and the other half surprisingly touched by the concern he could read in the blue eyes facing him.

"Why McG, is there somewhere else you'd rather be right now?" He asked innocently, a grin quirking his mouth when he saw a faint flush spread across the older man's face. He had forgotten how much fun it could be to tease the brunette.

"King" Steve said warningly, the tone making Riley laugh, his eyes flickering to Danni as she came to a stop beside Steve, looking between them.

"I'll be fine McG, the same as I always am. You and Danni head home. I'm sure you miss each other yesterday. Just do me a favour and make sure you don't drive too fast okay? I've had more than enough experience with how you take corners when you're behind the wheel of a car." He said pointedly, laughing slightly at the affronted look which came to Steve's face at his comment.

"If you're talking about that time in the Humvee than that was just the once" Steve began to say, stopping when Danni reached out wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Shhhh, I want to hear this" She said to Steve before she turned her grey eyes on Riley. "So what happened in this Humvee?" She questioned.

"McG here took a corner so fast that he managed to flip the whole Humvee with the whole squad in there." Riley told her, grinning when she laughed.

"And he seriously wonders why I'm reluctant to let him drive my car" She confided.

"If you need more stories about McG's driving skills than let me know. I have a ton" He told the blonde, glancing towards the other man when he made a sound at the back of his throat.

"Don't listen to a word he says Danno, I flipped it right back up again and we continued as though nothing happened" He stated, shaking his head at Riley.

"On that note we should go." Danni said, looking towards Steve who nodded at her. "Rosie, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I'm sure we'll see you soon Riley" She remarked, flashing the pair of them a smile before she looked at Steve as he spoke.

"Okay we're going, I'll call you tomorrow King."

"See you guys later" Rosie added with a wave, watching as Steve and Danni said their goodbyes to the small amount of people who were left before they headed towards the back door. She smiled when she noticed Steve reach down and entwine his fingers with Danni. It was a surprisingly sweet gesture, especially when he held the door open for her, allowing her to go through.

Rosie turned her attention back to Riley, surprised with herself that she was still there. Normally she was one of the first people to leave but today she found herself wanting to stay.

"I never realised before just how nice Chin's garden actually is" She commented, breaking the comfortable silence which had fallen between the two of them.

"Yeah I like it" Riley agreed, an almost reluctant tone to his voice as though he wasn't used to sharing what he liked with the world. Rosie smiled, turning her head to look at him surprised to find that he was already watching her. An intense look to his eyes which made her heart race.

"I should probably head out as well" She said slowly as she came to her feet.

"It is getting late" He agreed mildly. Rosie nodded turning to look at him.

"It was really nice to properly meet you again Riley. I hope we see each other soon" She said her heart skipping a beat as Riley searched her face for a moment before he smiled.

"Count on it"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	7. What the hell is going on with you?

Beneath the Surface

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King and Doctor Rosie Lange belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you.**

 **Sorry for the slight delay with the story and the shortness of this chapter. I've come down with the flu just today and am feeling pretty awful but I didn't want to let you guys down by not giving you a chapter especially since I didn't update yesterday so here you are!**

 **Please forgive any tiny mistakes, I feel a little bit fuzzy in my head.**

 **This is the chapter where things begins to kick off.**

 **We're entering the storm guys!**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve finds out some disturbing news.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

What the hell is going on with you

* * *

Steve stared unseeingly at his computer screen, a blank look on his face as he tried to sort out the thoughts which were racing round his mind. He had felt out of sorts since Chin's BBQ, as though something which he had pushed down inside him was bubbling back to the surface.

He felt tense, as though his skin was too tight for him.

The only time he felt calm was when Danni was near him. He knew that she could tell something was wrong with him, the look of concern that had come to her grey eyes every time they had focused on him proved that to him. He had no idea what thoughts were going round her head though because she had remained quiet but he had noticed that she had stayed near him, snuggling close to him when they had retired to bed to sleep.

He wished she was here now so he could talk to her or just sit in her office, soaking up her calm presence but unfortunately she wasn't there. Instead she had disappeared for the afternoon to have a meeting with the Governor on his behalf about their latest cases.

"Hey"

Steve glanced up, blinking when he realised that Chin was standing in front of him a half relaxed, half concerned look on his face which made Steve wonder briefly how long the other man had been standing there trying to get his attention.

"Chin hey, what can I do for you?" He said, almost wincing when he picked up on the professional tone which came to his voice, there was none of the usual friendliness he showed the older man. Chin obviously picked up on him if the slight quirk of his eyebrow was any indication to go by.

"Have you got a moment to talk?" He asked, turning from Steve when Steve nodded at him. He watched as Chin headed to the door, closing it before he moved back to Steve, taking the seat in front of Steve's desk. For a moment silence reigned between the two of them before Steve spoke.

"What do you need to speak about?" He queried leaning back in his chair.

"It's about Riley" Chin said after a moment's silence. Steve stared at him unblinkingly, a cold wave coming over him.

"What about Riley? Has something happened? Has he done something to you?" Steve demanded.

"No, nothing like that" Chin said with a shake of his head. "If anything he's been the perfect house guest. Half the time I don't even know that he's in the house he's so quiet." Steve nodded, his mouth quirking up slightly into a smile. He had experienced the almost unnatural way that Riley had of moving round the place.

"So what is the problem?" Steve asked.

"Riley seems… there seems to be something up with him. At first I thought that maybe it was whatever it was he was escaping when he came here but now I'm not so sure. There seems to be something else going on. The man is on edge, like he's expecting to be attacked at any time and I don't think it is PTSD or anything like that before you suggest it Steve. I've seen PTSD first hand and it's not like this." Chin said, forestalling the question which Steve had been about to ask.

"Has he said anything to you?" Steve asked, tapping his fingertip against the surface of his desk, biting the inside of his mouth in annoyance when Chin shook his head.

"He rarely says anything, or rather he doesn't say anything personal. He keeps everything close to his chest." Chin answered. Steve nodded, glancing away from him for a moment before he focused back at him.

"I'll talk to him later on today about it" Steve told Chin who nodded at him, pushing himself to his feet clearly realising that Steve was dismissing him. "Chin, I appreciate you coming to me about this" He stated, smiling faintly when Chin looked over his shoulder at him and grinned at him.

"No problem Steve" He replied.

"Chin do you know if Danni is back yet?" Steve remarked suddenly, his heart dropping for a moment when Chin shook his head at him.

"From what she was saying to Kono as she was leaving she won't be coming back to the office. You can probably reach her on her cell phone though Steve. If she's going to interrupt the meeting for anyone then it would be you" Chin commented before he left the room.

Steve breathed out, bringing his hand up to his face and ribbed tiredly at his eyes, his mind focusing on Chin's words. Worry racing through him as he wondered what was going on with his friend.

He would have to find out, he knew that but at the same time he had been building a life for him here. One which had allowed him to leave his past behind him, buried away where no one would be able to see it. Riley knew Steve inside and out. He knew exactly what made the other man tick and always had done.

"Damn it Riley" He murmured to himself. "What the hell is going on with you?"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


	8. A wasted Journey

Beneath the Surface

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Official Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who sound familiar and is from the show do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams, can now be considered her own character as she has developed her own personality and different background. This of course directly affects Grace who is different than in the show as she lives with Danni full time and is raised by her. Danni and her ex-husband Duncan also have a civil relationship with each other which helps makes Grace more settled. I should also add that Grace's surname in the saga is Taylor and not Williams. Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to once her divorce is official. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Commander Riley King, Doctor Rosie Lange and Agent Riona Harte belong to me. If you come across a character who you do not instantly recognise then the character belongs to me as well.**

Author Note

 **Here is the next chapter for you.**

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters at the end of last week. I was down with the flu and it literally wiped out all my energy. Still I'm feeling better now so hopefully I'll be able to stick to my schedule in updating. The only day I may not be able to is tomorrow as I have work, followed by watching Star wars, followed by the dentist, followed by the gym so there is a good chance that I may be too tired by the time I eventually drag my ass home…**

 **I've been thinking about how best to do my stories and I have come to the conclusion that I will work one at a time but that one Saturday a month I will do a big updates on the others. This Saturday would also include any one shots which I may have littered around the place. I'll be starting this way in the New Year so look out for it.**

 **I should point out that you also get a glimpse of Chin's girlfriend in this chapter...**

 **Anyway enough chatter from me, please enjoy the chapter.**

Overall Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's former second in Commander from his SEAL days arrives on the island, he thought that they would just have a few drinks and a catch up. He didn't expect to be dragged into a mission that puts everything he's been building in jeopardy. Now Steve is faced with a choice, stand by the man who always had his back or protect his Ohana and the woman he loves from the danger Riley brings. (McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve heads to Chin's house to speak to Riley.**

Official Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Riley King / Rosamund 'Rosie' Lange (Risie)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Riona Harte (Harlly)**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Catherine Rollins / Lee Martin (Marlins)**

Chapter Romance

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Riona Harte (Harlly)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

A wasted journey

* * *

Steve stood up slowly, reaching out and turning his computer screen off with a thankful sigh that the last case report had been signed and that he could finally call it a night. He felt tired, wanting nothing more than to drive back home knowing that both Danni and Grace would be there, ready to greet him and to pull him into their small, loving family circle again. The same they did every night. It would be peaceful there allowing him to drop down his defences enough to relax. Danni would probably be cooking them something to eat while Grace would be at the kitchen table, no doubt doing her newly assigned homework while telling Danni about her day at school.

He had grown use to the warm environment, looking forward to going there each and every day. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that both Danni and Grace had accepted him as much as they had. Being able to see the new side of Danni which he knew the others didn't get to see was something he cherished.

He knew he had fallen hard for his partner, he just needed to prove to her that he was here for the long run for both her and Grace.

He shook his head, breathing out slowly, knowing that going home was going to have to wait until he headed to Chin's home to speak to Riley. If there was something happening, something which concerned Chin enough that he would come and approach Steve about it while at work, then he needed to know in advance so he could keep the issue away from his family.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing down on the number one button with his thumb before he brought the hand set to his ear as he left his office, closing and locking it behind him out of habit. The phone rang three times before it was picked up, connecting the call.

"Hey hon, are you on your way back from work now? Dinner will be ready soon" Danni's voice said, coming over the line and attracting his attention.

"Hey yourself, yeah I'm heading back now but I have to make a quick stop at Chin's first." He told her, Danni was silent for a moment, the silence making him smile for a moment as he pictured the thoughtful look which would have been on her face at that moment in time.

"Are you going to see Riley?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him about something. I won't be too long." He promised.

"Take as long as you need with him Steve. I'll put your food in the oven so it keeps warm. I'll probably be in bed when you come in so make sure you lock up after yourself before you come to bed as well okay?" she instructed, sounding momentarily distracted as though she was listening to something else at the same time as their conversation was happening.

"Yeah I can do that, are you okay though? It's still early, why would you be going to bed already?" Steve asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

"I'm okay, I just have a headache, it's nothing that a good night sleep won't help with" She said with a sigh before her voice brightened. "Oh wait Steve, Grace wants to speak to you." She commented. Steve smiled as he stepped through security.

"Hey Uncle Steve" Grace said happily.

"Hey Gracie, how was school today?" Steve asked, heading to his truck and unlocking it, pulling the door open and climbing in, listening to Grace.

"It was really good, I got top marks in that science project you helped me with Uncle Steve. Ms Clarke said that it was one of the best projects they had seen" She said, the remark causing his smile to widen into a grin.

"I knew that you would, they would have to have been mad not to have given you top marks for it considering how much work you put into it. I'm really proud of you Sweetheart" He told her.

"Thanks Uncle Steve. Are you coming home now? Mamma's made Spaghetti Bolognese and it smells really, really good." Grace said.

"That's not a surprise if your mamma made it, everything she cooks smells good" Steve said, smiling when Grace made a hum of agreement before he carried on speaking. "I'm coming home soon Gracie but I need to go and see a friend first so I'll probably see you tomorrow since I think you'll be in bed by the time I get back. Can you put your mamma back on the phone for me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah of course, night Uncle Steve."

"Night Gracie" Steve said.

"Hey, Grace just wanted to let you know about the science project. I'll see you later on, good luck with Riley. If you need to talk when you get back then just wake me up okay?" Danni said when she had taken the phone back from her daughter.

"I'll be fine Danni, you go and get some rest okay? I'll see you shortly" Steve said, waiting until Danni had said goodbye before he ended the call, feeling lighter than he had felt since that morning. He drove to Chin's house, pulling to a stop outside it and killed the engine. Taking a deep breathe he climbed out, staring up at the house, taking a moment to gather himself before he headed up to the house, stopping outside the door and knocked on the door.

He stood there for a moment, looking up at the door as it opened revealing Chin's girlfriend. He blinked at Riona Harte before he smiled at her.

"Hey Riona, sorry to bother you but I was looking for Chin" He said, reaching up and running his hand over the top of his head.

"Hey Steve, let me just call him for you, he's in the kitchen at the moment." She said, giving him a smile before she stepped back away from the door and waved him in, looking towards the kitchen as she raised her voice slightly. "Babe? Steve is here for you." She called out, looking back at Steve and smiling at him again before she turned and headed towards the kitchen. She was almost there when she stopped with a click of her fingers, turning back to look at him. "While I remember Steve could you do me a favour and tell Danni when you next see her that I'm up for Sunday, she'll know what I'm talking about." She said with another smile before she turned and headed towards the kitchen as Chin walked out.

"Hey Steve what's up? Have we got another case?" Chin asked him, breathing a sigh of relief when Steve shook his head at him.

"Nothing like that, I'm sorry to bother you when you're relaxing, could you just point me in the direction or room that Riley is in please? I just want a quick word with him then I'll be out of yours and Riona's hair?" Steve asked as he glanced around him, frowning when Chin shook his head at him, an almot sympathetic look on his face.

"Looks like you've wasted a car journey brah. Riley wasn't here when I came back, he left a note though saying he would be back late tonight and to enjoy my evening" Chin said. Steve bit the inside of his lip before he nodded.

"Right, well when you see him, tell him I'm looking for him and tell him to get himself a cell phone" He stated. "Enjoy your evening and I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Steve" Chin said, Steve smiled at him, stepping out of the door and headed back to his truck. His mind racing trying to figure out where Riley could have gone. The other man wouldn't know anyone on the island, he wouldn't have known where things were so the question was where he would have gone.

Steve climbed back into his truck, leaning his head back against the chair before he started the engine and pulled away from the kerb.

He gave allowed himself one longing thought of heading home to his family before he pushed it away and focused his attention on the problem at hand. He would head to the areas which he would have gone to escape and hope that he and Riley still thought enough alike each other to find the other man.

Once he did that, he would confront the other man about what the hell was happening.

It was the only choice he had.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left us a review, made the story a favourite or decided to follow it.**

 **We really appreciate it**

 **LR and TR xxx**


End file.
